What about a catapult?
by Strider'Arbalest
Summary: Sauron, terrassé par un anneau tenu par un hobbit propulsé par une catapulte. Tout aurait été plus simple, non?


_Ce one-shot a été créé à partir d'une idée originale de Black3, dont je vous invite à visiter la gallerie dur Deviant-Art. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de vous amuser autant en lisant ce récit que je ne l'ai fait en découvrant l'idée pour la première fois!_

'-'

What about a catapult ?

Aragorn avait réussi à ramener les hobbits sains et saufs jusqu'à Fondcombe, la demeure d'Elrond, où l'Anneau serait un temps en sécurité. Le seigneur elfe avait soigné Frodon, blessé par la lame de Morgul de Roi-Sorcier sur le mont venteux, ancienne tour de garde d'Amon-Sûl. Il avait ensuite envoyé des messagers de par toute la Terre du Milieu, afin de réunir un conseil qui déciderait du sort de l'Anneau.

De toutes les nations libres, des émissaires avaient répondus et s'étaient rendus à Imladris. Sur le balcon surplombant les jardins de la Demeure, se trouvaient Legolas, fils de Thranduil, qui parlait au nom de la Forêt Noire ; Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, représentant les dùnedains ; Gimli, fils de Gloïn, venu d'Erebor ; Gandalf le Gris, qui depuis longtemps cherchait à neutraliser l'Anneau ; Elrond, fils d'Earendil, qui présidait l'Assemblée ; Frodon, fils de Drogon, jusqu'ici porteur de l'Anneau ; et enfin Boromir, fils de Denethor, du Gondor.

Depuis le début du conseil, le Gondorien fixait l'Anneau, posé sur un réceptacle de pierre au centre du balcon. On lui avait dit que personne ne pouvait le contrôler ni le détruire, ce qui avait été prouvé par l'intervention de Gimli qui avait tenté de réduire l'Anneau en poussière dorée avec sa hache, en vain. Mais alors comment s'en débarrasser ?

- Il faut amener l'Anneau en Mordor, et le jeter dans les flammes de la montagne du Destin, affirma Gandalf.

Un lourd silence suivit ces paroles, avant que Boromir ne se lève pour y réagir.

- On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor. Ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orques. En ces lieus il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais, et le grand œil est _toujours_ attentif ! C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussière ! L'air que l'on n'y respire n'est que vapeurs empoisonnées. Même dix milles hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie !

- N'avez-vous point entendu ce que le seigneur Elrond a dit ? répliqua Legolas en se levant à son tour. L'Anneau doit être détruit !

- Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui doit le faire ? cracha hargneusement Gimli.

- Si nous échons, qu'arrivera-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il lorsque Sauron récupèrera son Anneau ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix ! s'écria Aragorn. Pensez-vous vraiment que nous n'y avons pas déjà réfléchi ? C'est la seule solution.

Tous se rassirent. Boromir se frotta pensivement la barbe. Il y avait peut-être un autre moyen. Un jour, alors que l'ennemi tentait de prendre pied à Osgiliath, lui et son frère étaient montés dans un engin de siège pour se propulser de l'autre côté du fleuve et échapper aux orques. Et si…

- Et si nous utilisions une catapulte ?

- Une catapulte ? répéta Elrond, interloqué.

- Pourquoi ne pas envoyer directement l'Anneau en Mordor ? A travers les filets de Sauron !

Le seigneur elfe mit sa tête dans les mains, désespéré, tandis que les autres membres du conseil fixaient étrangement Boromir. Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ? Ne savaient-ils donc reconnaître une bonne idée lorsqu'elle leur était présentée ?

- C'est complètement stupide, lâcha enfin Aragorn.

- Une idée ne venant pas de vous est forcément mauvaise, c'est ça ? s'énerva Boromir.

- Calmez-vous.

- Non ! Pas besoin d'un porteur bon-à-rien ! Je n'ai rien à faire de votre « communauté » !

- Rasseyez-vous, Boromir ! lui intima Gandalf.

Au prix d'un effort considérable, le Gondorien se calma un peu et retourna à son siège.

- Très bien. Mais je continue à croire que ça pourrait marcher.

'-'

- Je ne peux pas croire que nous faisons ça, souffla Aragorn.

La communauté avait été forgée à Fondcombe quelques temps après la fin du conseil. Chaque membre avait mûrement réfléchi à la manière de détruire l'Anneau, et c'est la méthode de Boromir qui avait été retenue, étant jugée moins dangereuse pour les membres de la compagnie. Ils s'étaient rendus aux Havres Gris, et de là avaient vogué jusqu'à Minas Tirith, dernier lieu sûr avant le Mordor. Dès leur arrivée, Boromir avait été traité en héros, car c'est lui qui avait trouvé comment détruire l'Anneau, et à présent la communauté était rassemblée autour d'une catapulte, sur les remparts de la cité.

- Fermez-là, rôdeur ! Frodon, déposez l'Anneau là ! Voilà. Bien. Prêt ? Et… Tirez !

L'engin se détendit, propulsant le fameux Anneau droit en Mordor. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une bourrasque ne dévie sa trajectoire, l'envoyant directement dans les Montagnes Grises, au nord de l'Isengard.

- Damned, murmura Boromir.

- Magnifique tir, railla Gandalf. Vous l'avez envoyé en plein dans ces putains de montagnes ! hurla-t-il.

- Bah, Frodon n'a qu'à aller le chercher, dit Boromir en haussant les épaules.

- Hors de question, intervint Aragorn. VOUS l'avez envoyé, VOUS allez le chercher !

- ... Enfoiré.

'-'

En plus d'être très loin, les montagnes étaient recouvertes de neige, et la communauté se fatigua rapidement pour pas grand-chose. Tous jetaient un regard noir à Boromir, doutant à présent de l'efficacité de sa stratégie. Mais ils avaient pris une décision, et ne reviendraient pas dessus.

- Putain de communauté… se plaignit Boromir. Anneau de merde…

Il buta contre une pierre et se retrouva la tête dans le neige. Se relevant en jurant, il aperçut un éclat doré du coin de l'œil, et retint un cri de triomphe.

- Le voilà !

Il ramassa délicatement l'Anneau par sa chaîne, observant les reflets du soleil dans la minuscule alliance.

- Si petit… Si difficile à… propulser correctement… Il faudrait quelque chose pour le guider…

- Boromir, rendez-moi l'Anneau, se plaignit Frodon en arrivant derrière lui.

Le regard du Gondorien passa de l'objet au hobbit, tandis qu'une fantastique idée germait dans son esprit. L'Anneau avait été dévié à cause de son poids trop léger, donc…

- Mais bien sûr… Vous allez le guider ! jubila-t-il en rendant l'Anneau à son compagnon.

- Oh non, pitié…

- Je suis le fils de l'intendant du Gondor ! rappela Boromir. Vous n'avez pas à discuter mes ordres, sale petit rat ! Et maintenant, on retourne à la catapulte !

'-'

La communauté refit donc le voyage dans l'autre sens et retourna à Minas Tirith, auprès de la fameuse catapulte. Faramir accueillit royalement son frère et donna l'ordre de ligoter Frodon et de le placer sur l'engin. Le pauvre hobbit hurlait de toute son âme, appelant ses compagnons à l'aide, mais aucun ne vint, sachant que c'était nécessaire.

- A l'aide ! Sam ! Gandalf ! Grand-pas ! Au secours !

- Mais tais-toi un peu, grogna Boromir en réglant la trajectoire du tir. Ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde !

- Sméagol ? A l'aide !

- Rhaa ! Ma tête ! Tirez ! ordonna le Gondorien en se bouchant les oreilles.

Le hobbit partit d'un coup, propulsé à une vitesse phénoménale dans le territoire de Sauron. Legolas observa le semi-homme, puis eut un sourire narquois.

- Un joli tir pour une mort certaine. Boromir aurait pu lancer Gimli.

- Il aurait pu se lancer lui-même, aussi, railla Aragorn.

- Essaie de viser la lave, Frodon ! hurla Gandalf en mettant ses mains en porte-voix.

'-'

De sa tour sombre de Barad-Dûr, Sauron, de son grand œil enflammé, contempla la chose qui fonçait vers lui. Il aurait froncé le sourcil s'il en avait un.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ? On dirait…

Frodon traversa le cercle de feu, et Sauron hurla, éborgné par un hobbit volant. Le semi-homme continua sa course jusqu'à atterrir en plein dans la montagne du destin, et la tour sombre s'écroula, sous les yeux effarés du reste de la communauté, et Boromir exulta.

- Comment… ? souffla Aragorn.

- Je l'ai eu ! Putain, je l'ai eu ! Vous avez vu ça ? Dîtes-moi que vous l'avez vu ! Un tir pour deux morts bordel ! Ahah !

Il se tourna vers le rôdeur, qui restait encore bouche bée.

- « Une idée stupide, Boromir », « vous êtes un idiot, Boromir » ! Qui se sent idiot, maintenant, hein ? Dis-toi bien que j'avais raison ! C'est mon qui ait réussi ! Tu l'as dans le cul, le dùnedain ! En plein dedans !

Et il partit en dansant de joie. Gandalf, Legolas et Aragorn restèrent à le regarder, interloqués, avant que le rôdeur ne résume la pensée de tout le monde.

- C'était quand même une idée stupide.

'-'

_Je sais que ce récit ne plaira pas à tout le monde. Mais cette idée aurait pu marcher xP_

_Alors? qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour évaluer cette fiction, toutes les remarques sont bienvenues! Et merci de m'avoir lu!_


End file.
